


Speak Up For Me

by Happy_Nonsense



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Crying, Hurt/Comfort, Impale mention, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Nonsense/pseuds/Happy_Nonsense
Summary: Remus’s ideas are constantly shut down by the light sides. They all compare him to his brother. Deceit is the only one who comforts him.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, demus - Relationship, dukeceit - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 103





	Speak Up For Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ao3 fic so let me know if I tagged anything wrong or formatted it weirdly! Feel free to comment your opinion, I’m always open to constructive criticism.

Remus is with the light sides in Thomas’s living room. They are working on the script for the next video.

“How about-“ Remus began before being cut off by Roman.

“We don’t want any of your crazy ideas in this script, Remus.” Roman said, not even half-joking.

Remus frowned. He tried again. “But-“ Yet again being cut off by his brother.

Roman folded his arms. “You heard me.” He said sternly.

Remus was about to clap back at Roman but decided to bite his tongue. He didn’t want to ruin his chances at being in another video. After the script was done, Remus sank out to the dark side of the mind. Once he was in his room, he put his back against his door and slid down to the floor.

Putting his head on his hands, he sighed.  Why don’t they listen to me?!  Remus thought angrily.  It really isn’t fair! They think every single idea that leaves my mouth is bad. They won’t even hear me out!

Tears of frustration ran down his cheeks. He wiped them away with his sleeve, not trying to get all puffy-eyed. There was a knock at the door that pulled Remus out of his thoughts.

“Come on in.” He said as he moved away from the door and sat on his bed.

Deceit opened the door and walked in, closing it behind him. “How was it? The script meeting, I mean.” Deceit asked.

Remus sighed. “It went as well as waving a red flag in front of a bull then being impaled by its horns.” He admitted.

Deceit sat down on the bed beside Remus, wrapping an arm around his waist. “That badly, huh? What exactly happened?”

“Well,” he started, leaning his head on Deceit’s shoulder. “They just wouldn’t listen to me! Especially Roman. When I would even try to say one word he shut me down. I don’t understand what’s wrong with me!” Remus’s eyes started tearing up again and he blinked rapidly to stop the tears from falling.

“Shh, there’s nothing wrong with you. It’s those  **ssstupid** light sides’ fault.” He said, putting emphasis on the stupid. “They’re all so narrow-minded and think they’re the only ones that know the answer to all of Thomas’s issuesss.”

“Well they’re wrong...” he mumbled, beginning to trace the scales on Deceit’s neck.

“I know, darling, I know.” He agreed.

~~~~~~~~~~

Remus popped up for today’s video. He was glad just to finally be a part of this, to finally be known. However, one of Virgil’scomments about him made him not so glad to be there.

“It’s not really the best of both worlds with this one. More so best and worst.” Virgil remarked, implying Roman as the better brother.

Remus frowned but quickly changed to his usual crazy expression. “Oh yes, I agree, Roman is the worst in many categories.”

Roman’s face flushed. “He meant you, you moron!” He pouted.

Remus put a hand to his chest in mock sorriness. “Oh, that’s completely my bad, dear brother of mine.”

Thomas interrupted them by saying, “Guys, we’re getting off track, stick to the script.”

They stopped their not-so-playful banter and continued on with filming. After they were done Remus was sinking out to his room when he heard Patton, of all people, say, “I wish Remus was more like you, Roman.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Deceit was relaxing in his room, letting his pet snakes, Peggy and Pearl, curl themselves around his arms, when his door burst open. He looked up to see a red-faced, teary-eyed duke holding his arms out to him. He immediately put his snakes down in their cages and wrapped his arms around Remus, eventually also wrapping his other four arms around him.

He just held Remus close as he cried into his shoulder, using one of his hands to stroke his hair. After a while Deceit held him out at arms-length and asked, “What happened?”

Remus shook his head. “They hate me.  They hate me! ” He said before he burst into tears again.

This troubled Deceit, as he had never before seen Remus  this distraught over what the light sides and Thomas thought of him.  _Perhaps all of it built up enough to knock Remus down._ He thought to himself.

Deceit kept his voice even, although soft when he spoke. “What makes you say that? What did they say to you to make you believe that?”

Remus explained what had been said about him during and after filming.

Deceit’s forked tongue poked out of his mouth angrily. “Do  **not** allow them to degrade you like that. Yes, you and Roman are very different, but that does  **not** mean that you need to be like him or even  _compare_ yourself to him.” He said firmly.

“Y-you really mean that?” He asked, sniffling and wiping his nose on his sleeve.

Deceit nodded. “Of course, my love.”

Remus giggled. “Can you come with me to the next script meeting? And maybe even the next video? I’d feel a lot better with my partner in crime there.” He said, nudging Deceit in the ribs with his elbow.

Deceit put away his extra arms. “Of courssse.” He replied, giving Remus a kiss on the nose. “Now, let’s get some sleep.”

~~~~~~~~~~

The light sides were a little surprised by Deceit’s presence at the next meeting, but they didn’t question it too much. Remus sat almost on top of Deceit, staying close for comfort.

“I think we should-“ Remus started to speak but was, expectedly, cut off by Roman.

“Remus, I’ve told you time and time again, we don’t  need your stupid ideas!” Roman huffed.

This time, though, was different. Deceit narrowed his eyes at Roman and said, “Let him speak.”

This sent chills down the prince’s back. He gave Remus a nod to say “go ahead”.

“I think we should base this episode around staying off of technology and away from mentally draining stuff online.” He stated.

“That’s..actually not a bad idea.” Logan said. “What does everyone else think?” He asked the group, adjusting his glasses.

Remus smiles a small bit, but he was fluttering inside.  _ They finally listened. And they even liked my idea. Although it was rather boring, I thought it was relevant.  **They finally listened to me.** _ He kept repeating that one thought throughout the rest of the meeting.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Thank you for helping me, Dee Dee.” Remus said as soon as they were back in the dark mindscape.

Deceit waved a dismissive hand in the air. “It’s not a big deal, I didn’t do much anyway.”

“Yes it is,” He argued. “You made them  listen to me.”

Remus gasped as he was suddenly swept into his boyfriend’s many arms. “ **You** made them listen. I jussst helped.”

The duke didn’t argue back as he felt Deceit’s soft, cold lips on his. He smiled and melted into the kiss. He was glad he had Deceit on his side, otherwise he didn’t know where he’d be without him.


End file.
